


professor?

by orphan_account



Series: Professor Solo [1]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars- All media types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Marking, Professor solo, Student Luke, chewie is a fucking labradoodle okay fight me, han is very punctual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke's got a thing for his history professor. Lucky for him, his history professor has a thing for him, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	professor?

**Author's Note:**

> this entire fic was written because margot posted something and then they made a professor solo/luke aesthetic that RUINED MY LIFE so i wrote this.

Luke walks into his World History class quietly, as he always does. He's dressed casually, just an old t-shirt and a pair of jeans, nothing too flashy. Laying his book down on his desk, he sits down and looks around at the nearly empty classroom. People start filing in, slowly at first, and then in a more rushed way, as if they're going to be late. 

When his watch clicks over to 2:30, the professor comes in, perfectly on time. Professor Solo is one of the youngest professors at the college, which, by default, makes him the hottest. Although, Luke thinks, he wouldn't need the default. He's exceptionally attractive. It drives Luke up the wall. How on _earth_ is he supposed to focus when Professor Solo is right there, with the faintest hint of stubble and his shirt that fits just the right way and- 

“Mr. Skywalker?” 

_Fuck_. 

“Y- yeah, sir?” He stutters, and he hears the people behind him snicker. 

“Can you tell me who the current prime minister of Spain is?” Professor Solo asks, a slight smirk framing the corners of his mouth. Luke knows this, he knows he knows this. 

“Uh, yeah, it's- uh, Mariano Rajoy.” 

The professor’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise. He obviously wasn't expecting the blond to get it right. “That's- that's right, Mr. Skywalker. Still, see me after class.” 

Luke sighs, his forehead hitting his notebook. “Yes, sir.” He stays focused for the rest of the time, taking notes, answering questions when prompted, and _definitely_ not thinking about Professor Solo’s ass. When class is dismissed, Luke packs up his things quickly and is halfway out the door before he remembers that the professor asked him to stay. 

“Mr. Skywalker, Luke, if I’m correct,” Professor Solo starts, and Luke nods. “You've been… distracted lately, yes, I’ve noticed. I always notice when a top student of mine suddenly drops a whole grade in a class.” 

The boy gasps. He didn't realize that his grade had dropped so far. “I’m sorry, sir, I’ll work on it.” 

Professor Solo chuckles, the sound going right through Luke. “I’m sure you will, Luke, but how can you work on it if you don't know why you're distracted?” 

_Oh, I know_ exactly _why I’m so distracted_ , Luke thinks, trying hard to refrain from checking his professor out in a very obvious way. What he actually says is “What do you mean, sir?” 

“I mean, what about my lecture is so boring?” 

Luke replies a bit too quickly. “Nothing! Your lecture is fine! I’m just… easily distracted?” 

This makes the older man laugh. “I’m sure, Mr. Skywalker. Just… it won't happen again, right?” 

Luke nods. “Right. See you Thursday. Sir.” 

As soon as he's out the door, Luke lets out a long sigh. He practically races back to his dorm room, thankful that he doesn't have any more classes after this. He's also thankful that he's in a co-ed building, because his roommate is Leia, and she's barely ever there anyway. Collapsing onto his bed, he pulls out his phone and texts her. 

_SOS. Get to the room as soon as you can._

She messages back seconds later. _Give me like five mins, I’ll be there._

Exactly five minutes and thirty-two seconds later, Luke counts, his twin sister barges into their room and shuts the door behind her. Her hair, normally in two perfect buns on the sides of her head, is completely down today, and it looks very windblown. Her cheeks are red, too, and she's breathing heavily. She drops onto her bed. “What’s wrong?” 

Luke retells the whole story, including the remarks he made in his head. Leia watches and listens intently, always the best listener. When he finishes, he looks at her expectantly. 

“Well, Luke,” she begins, laying a hand on his shoulder. “You've got a thing for Professor Solo.” 

Luke groans loudly, flopping down onto his back. “I _know_ , Leia. What am I supposed to do about it? He's twenty-nine!” 

The girl scoffs. “So what? That's ten years.” 

His eyes almost pop out of his head. “Yeah! _Ten years!_.” Leia rolls her eyes at his dramatics. She's known him for far too long to have to deal with it. 

“Ten years isn't even that bad, Luke.” 

“Okay, fine, so if the age difference isn't that bad, what about the fact that he doesn't return the affection?” 

Leia thinks on this for a moment, then she smiles brightly. “Well, you'll just have to make him.” When Luke gives her a questioning glance, she elaborates. “Ask more questions, stay after class, dress nicer.” 

“Hey! What's wrong with my clothes?” 

She just groans and smacks her forehead. 

\- 

By the time Thursday rolls around, Luke is a mess. He's terrified and excited at the idea of seeing Professor Solo again. Leia decided what shirts he can and can't wear to class, with most of the “can” pile being V-necks and/or in colors that “compliment his eyes”. Today he settles on a simple gray V-neck and a pair of jeans, and Leia seems okay with it. 

Professor Solo comes in perfectly on time, again, and places his stuff on his desk. As he scans over the room, Luke swears that his gaze lingers on him for a few seconds longer than the others. He realizes how that sounds and blames it on his overactive imagination. But then it happens again. And three more times during the lecture. Luke still isn't sure if he's imagining it or not. _There's only one way to find out_ , he thinks. 

Class is dismissed and Luke decides that it's now or never. He stays behind, packing up slowly to ensure that no one else stays. Professor Solo looks up from his desk and furrows his eyebrows. “Mr. Skywalker? What are you still doing here?” 

Luke takes a deep breath. “I, uh, need some help with the study guide, sir,” he says, holding out said guide. Professor Solo takes it and looks it over. 

“This looks alright to me, Luke,” the way his name sounds in the professor’s mouth drives him wild. He walks around the desk and stands strongly in front of the chair. Professor Solo stands, towering over him, but he's not scary or intimidating. The man’s eyes are staring straight into his. They're less than a foot apart, and Luke is _dying_ to reach out and pull his professor down to his level. 

They stare at each other for another few seconds until Luke finds a spare bit of bravery. “Well, if you're not gonna do it,” he mumbles, grabbing the older man’s dress shirt to pull his head down closer to Luke’s. The boy quickly closes the gap, bringing their lips together. He wraps his arms around Professor Solo’s neck, and he feels the man’s arms cautiously snake around his waist, sneakily pulling him closer. Luke is just about to deepen the kiss when the other man pulls back. 

“Luke. I- you- we-” he can't find the right words for a moment. “We can't do this.” 

“And why not?” 

“You're nineteen. I’m twenty-nine. And you're my student! It would be wrong, unprofessional.” 

Luke scoffs, reminding himself of his sister for a moment. “We’re only ten years apart, professor. That's not even that bad. We don't have to tell anyone,” Luke reasons, widening his eyes and bringing his face closer and closer to Professor Solo’s. 

He sighs, resigned. “Call me Han.” 

“What?” 

“If we’re going to do this, I want you to call me Han. Not professor. Outside of class, anyway.” 

Luke just stares at him, mouth agape. Profess- _Han_ chuckles softly and places a hand under his jaw, pushing up lightly. Then he grabs ahold of Luke’s face and connects their lips again. The younger man sighs into it, his fingers toying with the hair at the back of Han’s neck. One of them deepens it, and somehow Luke ends up pressed against the desk with Han’s hands bracketing him in, their mouths connected the whole time. The boy’s hands head for the buttons on the older man’s shirt, but other, larger hands grab them. 

“Not here. Not now. Can you leave campus and get to the gas station down the road?” 

Luke cocks his head to the side. “Yeah, I can get there. Why?” 

“Meet me there at seven,” he kisses Luke chastely one more time and steps back, letting him through. Luke gathers up his things, dropped unceremoniously in front of Han’s desk. 

“Goodbye, Mr. Skywalker,” Han says, a small smirk playing on his features. 

“See you at seven, Han.” 

\- 

“You _what_?” Leia whisper-yells, her eyes wide. It's six o’clock, and Luke is pacing their room anxiously. He doesn't even bother to change his clothes, what he has on is good enough. 

“I told you! We kissed! That's it. And then he told me to be at the gas station down the road at seven.” 

He hears his twin gasp and jump off of her bed. “ _Do you know what that means_?” she's close to yelling now. 

“Yes, Leia. Shh!” 

\- 

She drives him to the gas station and drops him off, giving a very suggestive gesture as she drives away. He rolls his eyes and sits on the sidewalk. After a few minutes, at exactly seven o’clock, a silver sports car pulls into the lot and flashes its lights at him. His eyes almost fall out of his head. Slowly, he walks over to the car, and when he gets there, the door is unlocked so he climbs in. 

“Hey,” Han says, smiling over at him. 

“Are you _kidding_ me?” Luke asks, running his hand over the dash. Han laughs a little. 

“So, you like the _Falcon_ then, huh?” 

“The what?” 

“The car.” 

Luke blushes. “Oh. Yeah. It's nice.” 

They drive away then, and the ride only lasts about five minutes before they pull into an apartment complex. It's a nice complex from the looks of it, but Luke isn't surprised anymore. When they get out of the car, he finally gets to see what Han’s wearing. It's just pair of jeans and a simple black t-shirt, but it's less than he usually sees Han in, so he likes it. He realizes, too late, that he's staring. 

“Like what you see, kid?” 

Luke rolls his eyes and follows Han up to his apartment. The second the key is in the door, he hears a dog barking. Han sighs, getting the door open and then closing it behind them. Then Luke sees the source of the noise: a medium sized brown dog in a large cage, running in circles and wagging its tail. Han smiles at it and unlocks the cage. 

“Hey, Chewie, told you I wouldn't be gone that long,” he laughs as the dog licks his cheek. “Stay out here, okay?” And then he leads Luke into his room. 

It’s neat, of course, only a few shirts tossed around. The bedspread is a darker gray, and it compliments the nearly bare white walls. But Luke doesn't get much more time to think about it because his back is pressed into the door of Han’s bedroom and Han has his arms on either side of Luke’s head. The boy gasps, and the older man swallows the sound with his mouth. The kiss is heated, not slow and experimental like their first kiss. Luke's hands are twisted in Han's hair and the other’s hands are on his hips now. 

Han moves them an inch or two away from the door and then leans into Luke’s ear. “Jump,” he whispers. Luke gives him a questioning look but jumps anyway, and Han lifts him up, allowing the boy to wrap his legs around Han’s waist. His hands are underneath Luke’s ass, holding him up while he kisses him. Luke is, not surprisingly, very easy to hold, so Han carries him over to the bed as tosses him down into it. He makes a very undignified noise and blushes. Han crawls over him, stopping to pull the boy’s shirt over his head and then take off his own. 

Luke tries to curl himself and cover up, but Han isn't having it. He grabs the blonde’s hands and moves them to the side, running kisses from his neck to his collarbone. From there, his mouth trails further down until it's hovering over a nipple. He latches onto it, flicking it with his tongue. Luke’s back arches just a bit off the bed and he sighs. Han moves his mouth to the other nipple, making sure that both get equal treatment. 

The older man feels Luke’s hands tugging at his belt, trying so hard to get it undone. He chuckles, undoing it and pulling it off. Then the boy’s hands get the button and zipper of his jeans undone with swift skill, but he can't get them off. Han slides out of them, pulling his shoes and socks with them, so he's completely naked. He sets to work on Luke’s clothes, getting them all off very quickly. The kid is already hard, and Han is very nearly there, and he whines when Han’s hand brushes the tip. 

“You're sensitive, kid,” he states, brushing a hand over it again. Luke whines even louder this time, bucking his hips up. So, when Han suddenly takes his dick into his mouth, it's no surprise that Luke moans loud enough to wake the entire complex. His face turns bright red as soon as he realizes that the noise came from his mouth. Han’s tongue is swirling around the head, his mouth dipping down every once in awhile. 

“Prof- Han, please,” he pleads. “If you d-don't stop-” Han gets the message, pulling back and looking at the boy. He brings their mouths together again hungrily and Luke’s hands go back around his neck. The older man pulls back, much too soon for Luke’s liking, and reaches over into a nightstand drawer. When he closes the drawer he's got a thing of lube in his hands and the boy’s eyes go wide. 

Han raises an eyebrow. “Have you ever-” 

“Yes.” 

He sighs in relief. Not that he wouldn't love to be the kid’s first, he just doesn't want to deal with opening him up past the first-time tightness. He coats three fingers and runs his index finger in a circle around the rim of Luke’s hole, eliciting a low whine from him. Slowly, the finger is pushed in until it's all the way to the knuckle. Han moves it almost instantly, because he feels that Luke can take it, and is ready to add another as soon as he seems necessary. That doesn't take very long. Luke whimpers and rolls his hips, so Han puts the second finger in beside the first. Parting them slightly, the older man works on opening him up wide enough to insert the third finger. When he finally gets the third one in, Luke makes an odd sound. 

“Oh,” he laughs. “B- Biggs never- not three-” 

Han doesn't let himself think about who this Biggs person is, because his jealous tendencies are reading their ugly heads even though Han barely knows the boy. “Gotta get you opened up wide enough for my cock, Luke,” he explains. 

After a minute more of Han fingering him, Luke nods frantically. “I’m ready, please, I can take it,” he whines, the rolling of his hips speeding up. Han pulls his fingers out, wincing at the sound Luke makes when he feels empty. 

Quickly, he coats his dick with lube and lines himself up. He looks at the boy underneath him and kisses him harshly as he pushes in. Luke moans into the kiss, gripping onto the sheets with one of his hands. His other hand splays flat across Han’s back, and he tries not to scratch it or anything. Once Han is fully inside him, the kid lets out a long whine, which is muffled by the man’s mouth. “M- move.” 

Han doesn't need to be told twice. He sets up a good pace, not hard enough to possibly hurt Luke, though. He pulls his mouth from Luke’s, breathing heavily against his neck. The clear, smooth skin there draws him in and he connects his mouth right over the boy’s pulse point, sucking roughly and nipping at it, aiming to leave a mark. Not surprisingly, Luke is sensitive there, too, and the sensations from being fucked and getting a hickey make him cry out and slam his eyes shut, fighting back an orgasm. 

Han moves up a bit to nibble on the shell of his ear, and brushes his cock with his hand at the same time as he whispers “Come for me.” And Luke does, his hand curling up on Han’s back and leaving small scratches there. He gets come on his own stomach, but he doesn't really mind. A few shallow thrusts later and Han comes too, inside of Luke. Once he comes down from the high, he pulls out of the kid and chuckles. 

“Go get cleaned up,” he's still laughing. Luke gets up, his legs wobbly. He finds his way to the bathroom and cleans himself well, coming back out into the bedroom. He can sense Han looking at him, but he goes straight for his discarded pants on the floor. 

“Hey,” Han calls out. “What do you think you're doing?” This makes the boy freeze and drop said pants. 

“I’m… putting my clothes on?” 

“Why would you do that?” 

Luke feels like his face is on fire. “I- I thought you wo- would…” he trails off, realizing that what he's about to say makes Han look bad. Han just laughs, lifting up the blanket he's now under and patting the sheets. 

“C’mere, kid.” Luke does, climbing under the blanket and into Han’s arms with his back against the man. He wasn’t expecting to be treated like this, and the tight embrace makes him feel safe and secure. 

Luke thinks of something. “Can we- can we do this again?” he asks quietly. It's a few seconds before Han replies, and Luke thinks he's falling asleep. 

“Yeah, Luke,” he mumbles. “We can,” and then he falls asleep, his breath evening out against the boy’s hair. 

\- 

Han drops him off right outside campus the next morning, and they don't see each other again until the next class. Luke is in his seat when Han arrives perfectly on time and dressed impeccably, except the boy seems to be hiding himself. He doesn't see what Luke’s hiding until the kid looks up at the board to take notes. There's a huge hickey on the side of his neck, and the sight of it makes a good amount of blood rush to his cock. 

Yeah, they're _definitely_ going to have to do that again.


End file.
